


Всегда первая

by KisVani



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джуди всегда была первой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда первая

Джуди всегда была первой.  
Первая в школьной самодеятельности.  
Первая на утренней прополке.  
Первая в соревнованиях по бегу.  
Первая среди курсантов полицейской академии.  
Если у неё что-то не получалось сразу, то она прилагала все усилия, чтобы добиться желаемого.   
Когда капитан Буйволсон сообщил, что для поиска очередной партии сыворотки ночного горлодёра нужны добровольцы, то никто даже не удивился поднятой лапе Джуди.  
— Отлично, Хоппс, Уайлд, дело ваше.  
— А, может быть, я не хотел на это дело? — спросил Ник, подпиравший голову лапой. — Меня кто-нибудь вообще здесь спросит?  
— Нет смысла спрашивать хобот отдельно от слона! — ответил капитан, и вернулся к распределению участков между прочими офицерами.  
— Эй, а я слон или хобот? — спросил Ник.  
Джуди несильно ударила его кулаком в плечо и широко улыбнулась. Он ответил ей скептическим взглядом, но в его живых хитрых глазах плясали искорки.  
Ведь они оба, да и все остальные в участке, прекрасно знали: Ник может спорить с Джуди разве что из чувства противоречия. Или шутки ради. За полгода совместной службы они срослись, словно единое целое, словно те самые хобот и слон. Джуди не представляла, как она все эти годы жила без Ника, без его насмешливых комментариев, без картинного закатывания глаз и запаха кондиционера для шерсти, которым ее обдавало каждый раз, как он размахивал пушистым хвостом.  
— С чего начнём? — спросил Ник, когда она сели в машину.  
— Думаю, стоит проверить известных дилеров, — ответила Джуди. — И спросить у поставщиков клубней, не пропадали ли товары в последнее время.  
— Мерзко, что эта зараза до сих пор гуляет по Зверополису, — вздохнул Ник, потягиваясь. — И ведь кто-то её сам себе вкалывает.  
— Сумасшедшие, — пробормотала Джуди.  
— Отчаявшиеся скорее, — ответил Ник. — Они хотят попробовать самое последнее, что осталось в этой жизни. Это же билет для смертников: стать диким зверем, уйти в лес, жить вдали от цивилизации.  
— Но их всё равно ведь ловят, — сказала Джуди, приподнимая уши. — И возвращают в общество.  
— Ну, они всё равно мечтают сбежать, — Ник завёл машину и плавно сдал назад, — сбежать от ответственности за свои поступки, знаешь.  
— Потому надо убрать из нашего города эту дрянь, — сказала Джуди.  
— Да я и не спорю…

***

 

Выследить нового поставщика сыворотки было легко. Труднее — взять его живым, ещё и не дать уничтожить все улики из лаборатории.  
За что Джуди не любила район Тропических Дождей, так за безумное переплетение лиан и то, что легко оказаться в ловушке среди этих бесконечных ветвей.  
Их преступник засел где-то на верхотуре и Джуди с Ником пробирались к нему.  
Конечно же, Джуди шла первой.  
— Держалась бы ты за моей спиной, — сказал Ник, только что вызвавший подкрепление.  
— Ещё чего, — пробормотала Джуди, — ты крупнее, тебе и надо прятаться, чтобы в тебя не выстрелили.  
— Да он все свои патроны уже истратил, — Ник повёл ухом, — я считал. Ему больше нечем стрелять.  
Он ошибался, конечно же.  
Ведь у диллера была хотя бы сыворотка.  
Последнее, что помнила Джуди, решившая срезать путь между веток, была резкая боль в шее. Как будто её укусил огромный слепень. Она ещё успела потянуть лапу, пытаясь выдернуть иглу. Успела увидеть удивление и шок на лице Ника. Успела подумать, что так по-глупому подставилась. Инструктора в академии долго бы смеялись и называли её морковьими мозгами.  
А потом белёсая дымка с ярко-красными всполохами заволокла весь мир.

***

 

— Значит, мы тоже можем одичать?

***

 

Ник обнимал её. Джуди чувствовала запах его кондиционера для шерсти и освежающего лосьона.  
— Тише, глупая крольчиха, тише, — почти неслышно шептал Ник, — всё уже закончилось. Его вот-вот повяжут.  
Он гладил её по голове, по прижатым ушам и шептал какую-то чушь о том, что Джуди смелая, что она обязательно справится. В его объятиях было тепло и не хотелось открывать глаза. Хотелось так и стоять, позволяя Нику сжимать себя в объятиях.  
Но Джуди чувствовала неправильность в этом покое. Чувствовала, что хватка на её плечах слабее с каждой секундой. Чувствовала запах крови в воздухе и то, что собственные лапы, которыми она обхватывала спину Ника, неприятно влажные и липкие.  
Джуди открыла глаза и попробовала отстраниться, но Ник только сильнее прижал её к себе.  
— Не стоит смотреть, — сказал он тихо-тихо, — просто не стоит.  
Но Джуди уже видела свои передние лапы, покрытые кровью, видела пятна на одежде Ника, чувствовала, как он мелко подрагивает, стоя на коленях, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. Более крупный лис иначе не мог бы обнимать её так крепко.  
«Что произошло?» — хотела спросить Джуди, но вспомнила, что, когда сыворотка ночного горлодёра попала в неё, их было только двое. Она и Ник. Цивилизованный хищник и яростное травоядное. На кого вы поставите, дамы и господа?  
«Что я натворила?» — хотела спросить Джуди, но поняла, что и сама знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Почему ты не остановил меня? — спросила Джуди, чувствуя, как слёзы катятся по её щекам, оставляя мокрые борозды в шерсти на мордочке.  
— Не хотел сделать тебе больно, — ответил Ник.  
Он продолжал гладить её по голове: слегка огрубевшей подушечкой передней лапы, но она была намного-намного мягче, чем на задних. Джуди знала, у неё самой было так же, а у Ника она вовсе проверяла и щупала, когда в одну совместную пятницу, за уже традиционным просмотром кино, решила пощекотать выставленные из-под пледа лисьи лапы.  
— Всё будет хорошо? — спросила Джуди, сглатывая ком в горле.  
— Обязательно будет, — ответил Ник.  
— Врёшь, — сквозь слёзы, произнесла она.  
— Конечно. Я ведь хитры лис… — последние слова Джуди уже додумала, потому что Ник судорожно вздрогнул и кулем осел на землю (Джуди и не заметила, как они оказались на земле, а не на ветвях), прижимая её ещё ближе.  
Джуди подождала, прислушиваясь и надеясь почувствовать дыхание Ника. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем ей хватило духу выбраться из его объятий и посмотреть своими глазами на глубокие царапины и укусы, на разодранные бока и окровавленную рыжую шерсть. Посмотреть в потухшие, остекленевшие глаза.  
Джуди всегда была первой.  
Она была первым кроликом в полиции.  
Она была первым одичавшим кроликом.  
Она была первым кроликом, убившим лиса.


End file.
